


【凉圭】无题车

by aug_baluo



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aug_baluo/pseuds/aug_baluo
Summary: #无题车#不是我写的，是找人委托的文#R18描写





	【凉圭】无题车

**Author's Note:**

> #无题车
> 
> #不是我写的，是找人委托的文
> 
> #R18描写

结束了工作的山田凉介回到家，把鞋子蹬掉在了玄关，整个人倒向了沙发。柔软的沙发被重物压到弹了两下，把山田凉介裤子口袋里本就快要脱落的手机给晃了下去。

凉介伸手把砸在地上的手机捞了起来，划开了锁屏，熟练的点开了GPS定位的地图，属于冈本圭人的小红点就在他家不远。

山田凉介觉得有点奇怪，不过这点疑惑很快就被他丢到了角落。取而代之的，他掰着手指算起了没有和自家恋人见面的天数，最后竖起了六根手指。

将近一周！将近一周没有看见keito了！虽然平日里有视频通话，但没有和本人（？）直接见面就不算真正的看见，而且上一次视频通话也在16小时之前了！

说到视频通话……上一次视频通话的时候keito似乎刚刚跑完步，交谈的时候还轻喘着气。汗液从发尖滴落下来，经过下颚线，划过脖颈凸起的喉结，没入白衬衫。

啧。

山田凉介按了个键，被设定好的快捷键拨通了冈本圭人的电话。

而冈本圭人本人，当时正在考虑要不要去凉介家里送点吃的，当然主要还是为了见一见忙碌的恋人。此时被正主一个电话打来，突然有了一种被抓包的心虚感，在电话响了第五声的时候才点了接通。

“喂，yama酱……”

“keito，十分钟，能到我家吗？”

“能……”

“那我等你。”

冈本圭人被打断了两次话，山田凉介就风风火火的决定好然后挂断了电话，最后他也没问出恋人到底要不要他带点吃的。

他看了看表，觉得十分钟内可能来不及把食物带去凉介家，最后只得作罢，把自己送去了恋人家。

冈本圭人带着笑意扭开了门把，原本想好好的给六天不见的恋人一个拥抱，但出乎意料地，迎接他的是山田凉介急切又不容抗拒的吻。手腕被紧紧的扣在了墙上，冈本圭人不得不向后靠在门上以保持平衡。

大概是因为夏天的缘故，圭人身上带了一层薄薄的汗，但是山田凉介并不介意，密密匝匝的吻从嘴唇向下，一路亲过下颚，经过脖颈，最后停在了右肩那颗性感的痣上。

冈本圭人浑身一颤，伸出手去推凉介。

“yamaちゃん，我想先去洗……”

“驳回。”

圭人悻悻的闭上了嘴，过一会还是忍不住开口扫兴。

“那，那我们去床上做好不好？”

这次山田凉介倒是没有拒绝，两个大男人拉扯着进了卧室，圭人膝盖磕到了床沿，重心不稳坐了上去，手臂后撑仰着头与凉介交换亲吻。

恋人热情而又糜乱的亲吻比任何一种强力的催情药物都要好用，情欲像一把烈火，两人的身体极速升温，热气裹挟着荷尔蒙在呼吸间传递。

山田凉介把脑袋搁在人颈窝嗅了嗅，圭人刚刚被他亲吻吮吸的地方已经泛起了色气的红痕。一想到这具与柔软并不搭边的，甚至可以说是让许多人艳羡的躯体刻上了属于他的痕迹，下身的欲望就诚实的抬起了头。

衣物已经被褪的差不多了，山田凉介从床头柜里取了一瓶润滑剂，冰冷的膏体被他推进圭人的臀瓣间时，他的呼吸急促了起来。

那不是刺痛的感觉，应该说是胀痛，凉介的手指修长，当他抵上前列腺和敏感点时，那些胀痛尽数转换成了快感。冈本圭人咬着唇憋住了喘息，但胸腔的起伏还是暴露了他现在的状态。

山田凉介的手指快速抽插了两下，润滑剂被挤压发出叽咕叽咕的水声，虽然已经不是第一次做了，冈本圭人还是没有适应这种羞耻感，闷闷地将脑袋埋在被单里忍着声音。

他觉得扩张的差不多了，他下身的性器已经等待太久。

但是凉介没有立刻进去，他握着性器在冈本圭人的臀瓣间滑动，滑到对方前端的性器磨蹭几下，又抵在穴口打转。看着恋人因他绷紧了小腹，双腿为他张开，有些S的人得到了奇怪的满足。

他掐着圭人的腰窝一口气插到了底，冈本圭人没忍住，后颈扬起一个好看的弧度，鼻腔泄出一声呻吟。

不该容纳男性性器的后穴被强行开拓，紧致湿热的让凉介险些直接缴了械，不过他还是忍住了，待恋人适应以后开始了抽插。他刻意的照顾了前列腺与敏感点，甚至抵在敏感点上顶弄。

快感像电流一样，一波又一波，搞得冈本圭人压不住喘息，只得转头向凉介投以湿漉漉的眼神。

“哈……现在，keito在被做什么呢？”

山田凉介有些恶劣的问话，顺势又用力的挺了一下腰。圭人似乎是被操的想要射了，性器弹了一下，凉介先一步堵住了铃口，微微眯眼看着眼前的恋人。

圭人避开了凉介的视线，支吾着犹豫了一下，这种话换在平常是难以吐出的，但最后还是坦率的说出了恋人想要的答案。

“在、在被干…。”

“在被谁干？”

深陷情欲中的山田凉介低声的询问到，他想看冈本圭人为自己羞耻的样子。

“嗯、！在被、yamaちゃん干……！”

糟了。

山田凉介庆幸的是身下的人并不会吐出让他站不稳脚的语言，他承认他被坦诚的回复打了个措手不及。

凉介深呼了一口气猛地几个深插撞到了底部，囊袋拍打在臀部上发出令人脸红的拍击声，他松开了钳制圭人性器的手，低头咬上了他的耳尖，猛的顶进了深处，随之两人一起到达了临界点。

高潮后空白的不应期两人拥在了一起，对方炙热的体温从裸露的肌肤上分毫不差的传递了过来，冈本圭人的身体有些微微的颤抖，山田凉介将他毛茸茸的脑袋搂进了怀里，虽然他整整比冈本圭人矮了10cm，这样的举动在第三方看来实在是有些滑稽。

他低头亲了亲冈本圭人的唇，最后落在了右眼的那颗泪痣上。

“晚安，keito。”


End file.
